


The Cock Thief of Hyrule Castle

by DraceDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Gangbang, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: For some reason, none of the men in the castle have been interested in fucking Princess Zelda. What could possibly be the reason? Well...mostly, they're just waaaaaay too tired from constantly gangbanging that buttslut of a champion of hers.





	The Cock Thief of Hyrule Castle

The Cock Thief of Hyrule Castle  
-by Drace Domino

“Zelda, thank you for inviting me to spend time with you at the castle, but it hasn’t been exactly…” Mipha paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase the frustration running through her slender, fishley body. “...fulfilling.”

“It’s been like that for some time, I’m afraid.” Princess Zelda’s response was poised and delicate; the blonde royal always at the very height of elegance. As the two women walked through the long, lonely halls of Hyrule Castle she held her hands gently at the front of her lap, crossing her fingers and shaking her head in a slightly dismal state. “There was a time, dear Mipha, that these halls were filled with the wandering eyes of fit soldiers that couldn’t pull their gaze away from me. Now, they’re rarely at their post...and even when they are, I can’t seem to pull their eyes to me.”

“Even in your tight pants?” Mipha asked, a thoughtful look crossing her face. “I remember last year, you nearly set off a panic when you bent over to pick up a tea cup in your tight pants.”

“Even in them!” The princess lamented, holding a hand to her forehead in dismay. “I’m not sure what evil it is that has taken the hunger of my soldiers, but I thought that perhaps you would be able to assist. You’re the most talented healer in all the lands that the sky touches, Mipha, and the last time you were here the guards couldn’t stop talking about how much they wanted to cum on your fish tits. I’m hoping that those profound skills of yours will help sweep my loyal guards out of the miasma that has overtaken them.” Mipha’s expression turned thoughtful as she heard of Zelda’s plight, her eyes narrowing as she pondered to medical mysteries she had heard of in the past.

Was it possible that some plague had overtaken the men of Hyrule Castle in such a way that they no longer desired fucking their princess or her visitors? Was there some curse sent their way as a herald to dark times to weaken the resolve of the royal family?! Truly, Princess Zelda couldn’t concentrate on her duties if she wasn’t gangbanged by her guards at least once a week...twice if her father was giving her a hard time! A princess without cocks going into her with reckless abandon was hardly fit to carry out her lofty tasks, and taking those dicks away from her was just the sort of tricky, underhanded, evil scheme that Calamity Ganon would bring about in the months before his arrival.

“I will do what I can, Princess Zelda.” Mipha mused, and gently rested a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I cannot promise anything, but...I will see this trouble to an end at your side, I swear.”

“Oh, thank you, Mipha!” The princess’ charming voice carried forward, and she moved ahead to wrap her arms around the Zora girl in a tight, friendly hug. The two embraced there in the hallway as Princess Zelda felt secure and safe for the first time in weeks; knowing that before long they would get to the bottom of her dilemma. As they hugged she offered again in a soft and thoughtful voice, just at the edges of Mipha’s ear...or where she assumed her ear actually was. “In the meantime, shall we break out the royal strapon?”

“We better.” Mipha responded, and gave another thoughtful sigh. “If I’m to sit here in a castle without cock, I’ll need something to help keep me focused.”

 

For two weeks, Mipha worked tirelessly. None of the guards were willing to speak on anything new to their routine, and all of the tests the healer ran yielded no results. The men were healthy, magically unaltered, they were simply...tired. Not interested in sex, even with either Mipha or Princess Zelda. The two women weren’t able to get a rise out of a group of five of them, even while they had depraved, violent sex with one another in the middle of the dining hall! When seeing their royal ruler go down on Mipha’s slippery pussy couldn’t bring about a reaction in them, it was clear that there was indeed some deeper mystery at work. Frustrations were high and not even the two princesses’ nightly trysts could help keep them sated, for every morning they woke up without the sticky feel of a creampie in their holes and with a belly that was utterly devoid of cum. What was happening to all the men in the castle?! Why weren’t they willing to fuck them?! It was maddening indeed, until the day that Mipha finally, at long last, stumbled across the answer.

The Zora woman stood outside the door to one of the castle’s more obscure rooms; an old armory that was rarely in use. She was waiting patiently for Zelda to arrive after being summoned, though her expression was far from amused. Her hands were folded behind her back and her glare was hard and irritable, up to the point that Zelda trotted forward while wearing one of her evening robes. Nearly naked underneath the silken fabric, the Hylian princess looked simply ravishing...but Mipha wasn’t in the mood to appreciate her curves. Lezzing out with Zelda was mere rations! The true feast had yet eluded them.

“Mipha! What’s going on at this hour?” Princess Zelda swept her fingers up through her blonde locks, tucking some of them delicately behind an ear. “Have you discovered something?!”

“I did indeed.” Mipha gave a grunted response, and gestured towards the door to the armory. “I found out why all the men in the castle are too tired to fuck us, Zelda. Why they’re no longer enchanted by your tight pants, or your inexplicable sexy accent that nobody else in your kingdom has, or your flawless features that should make them just want to squirt their goo all over them. The answer lies beyond.”

“Oh...I’m almost too nervous to look!” Zelda gasped, her hand reaching out for the doorknob but swiftly pulling back. She swallowed deep and nibbled at her bottom lip, taking a long, deep breath before steeling her nerves. “But...if it’s for the betterment of the kingdom...and to finally have some rock hard cock up inside of me…!” With that, the bold, brave leader of Hyrule pushed the door forward and gazed ahead.

What could it be? What was stealing the erections of her royal guard? Why hadn’t she been triple stuffed with cock in nearly two months? The answer was finally revealed to her, and her cheeks immediately went red upon seeing it.

Link, the Champion of Hyrule, also happened to be the biggest, trashiest slut in the entire kingdom.

The proof was laid out before their very eyes, measured in flesh, sweat, and most notably - cum. Link’s naked body was slender and fit as one could be, and when Zelda opened the door he was being dangled in between a pair of guards that were switching shifts into his ass. They were alternating strikes; plunging one cock in and then the other, and the mess it made was a ribbon of cum that connected both tips and Link’s tight rear entrance. Milky white dripped from his rump just as it covered his smooth chest and his pretty blushing cheeks, as well as slipped down the angle of his shoulders and stuck within his hair. There were many more guards in the room either waiting for their turn or taking a break in between rounds, but from the scent of sex that overpowered the armory to the sight of Link’s cum-dripping body, it was apparent what had been going on.

“You...You’ve been the one stealing all the men?!” Zelda gasped as her cheeks brought forth a bright red blush, unsure just how to respond. The fact that all of the guards in the room had, at least once in the past month turned her down, made her body tense with anger. Still she couldn’t help but feel a beat of arousal rush through her, watching as Link’s tight, filled fuckhole was shared between two thick cocks. “Link! You’re...those cocks aren’t for you!”

Link, ever the silent type, merely gave a sheepish blush as the guards started to move him into a new position. Before long he was dangling between two men again, though this time he was doubled over with his ass on one end and mouth on the other. His tiny frame was easily light enough for the men to balance as they inserted themselves; one guiding into his rear and another pushing past his lips. Though they were holding him at the waist and shoulders, from the depths they were fucking it wasn’t entirely unbelievable that he could’ve been held aloft merely from the piercing presence of their cocks.

“You see?!” Mipha scoffed, standing beside Zelda and folding her arms across her chest. “He doesn’t even respond! Neither do the guards! This is inexcusable, Zelda! You should demand that they all start to fuck me, right now! Punishment in fish pussy, immediately!”

“Well, let’s…” Zelda mused, tapping her chin as she watched her champion get drilled from both ends. Her eyes even danced down to the sight of Link’s cock, similarly cum covered, which bounced and throbbed every time he was shuffled between those men. “Let’s not...be too quick to judge, Mipha. You’ve got to admit...it is fun to watch...mmm…”

Mipha merely glared at Zelda as the princess allowed one of her hands to slither down underneath her nightgown and against her panties, rubbing in a slow, telling circle. The Zora’s eyes took an irate look as she let her vision bounce between the princess to the spitroasted Link, and then finally to the other guards waiting for their turn. She stomped a flipper, tightened her fist, and directed her venom to the waiting crowds.

“What’s wrong with you?!” She demanded, scowling. “Princess Zelda and I are right here! You’d seriously rather wait around than get some action now, with us?! Just look at us!” She leaned forward, dropping one arm around Zelda’s shoulders while the other hand lowered to help the princess rub herself. Zelda’s blushing cheeks spoke of an even more intense arousal, even as Mipha continued her protest. “Look! I’m fondling Princess Zelda for your amusement! Doesn’t this make you want to rut us both with those big cocks of yours?!”

“Sorry, ma’am, sorry, Princess.” One of the guards on the sidelines shrugged, his cock hard and eager yet not particularly tempted by the two women. “What can we say? Link’s ass is just...well...it’s worth the wait.”

The sound of cheers that came from the guards was chased only by the frustrated grunt that came from Mipha herself. The Zora seethed as she stood by Princess Zelda, and soon the two women were once more forced to resort to fondling each other while Link had his fun with all the cocks in the castle. They watched as the two men spitroasting him flooded his tiny body with cum; one thrusting his dick deep into that tight rear while the other held his cock down Link’s throat with a fistful of his soft, blonde hair. Link moaned and shivered as he was filled; cum oozing out his ass around that shaft and dripping from the corners of his lips, and even his own cock started to pulse with climax as he was so deeply used. Arcs of sticky white cum danced to the stone floor of the armory, splashing to the ground unclaimed and unsavored by any pussy, ass, or mouth.

“Hmph. That should be our cum.” Mipha pouted with two fingers inside of Zelda, watching that ooze of cream land against the floor. “Can’t you do anything?”

“I’m...I’m thinking of something, dear Mipha, but…” Princess Zelda shuddered, and rocked her hips into the Zora’s touch. “...but you need to keep going. It helps me concentrate.”

From there, the pouty Mipha was made to watch from afar as Link was enjoyed by all of those guards that would’ve otherwise wanted to fuck them. She was forced into a moment of submission to Zelda, made to finger and tease the princess while she reached climax after climax while watching Link get enjoyed. The guards did enjoy their little Hylian fucktoy for certain, and as the evening went on Zelda and Mipha were permitted to witness the depths of his depravity. The guards didn’t seem to tire of his supple little ass as they gleefully took turns fucking and filling it, and the only time they gave it a break was when Link scooped cum straight from his ass and licked it gleefully off his fingers. True to form Link only made a few grunts and gasps as he was claimed, though this time his silence was purchased not by restraint but by the fact he had a cock in his mouth more often than not. He was a ravenous little thing, slurping each one down to the base and relishing in deepthroating, oftentimes moving his hands up to rub across the bulge in his throat while they filled him.

The guards, continuing to ignore the two hot and horny young women nearby, focused everything on Link and held nothing back. While the Hylian’s ass was in the air with his hands and knees firmly on the stonework floor, they lined up to fuck him down to the core of his already sticky, cum-filled ass. Some of them allowed their cream to pour deep into his rear to make the next passage all the warmer and wetter, while others decided to simply pull out and aim their cock a little further south, painting the underside of Link’s balls with ropes and ropes of cum. Others still lifted out of Link’s rear and quickly shuffled over to the young man’s moaning face, squirting every drop over his pretty, blushing cheeks and his soft, gasping lips.

“Oh, come on!” Mipha protested, by this time a full fist into Zelda’s tight, writhing pussy. “If you’re just going to cum on his face, at least squirt it on us instead!”

Sadly, that simple begging offer wasn’t met, and more and more sticky white was wasted on Link’s slender frame while the ladies went without. Between the two of them Princess Zelda seemed to be enthusiastically enjoying it more than Mipha, and as Link was progressively gangbanged harder and harder she made use of the fish slut to greater effect. A finger, a hand, eventually Mipha’s mouth as she made the Zora lay back for her to properly ride. She found her own share of climaxes atop the Zora’s wiggling tongue and protesting mouth, and though it was enough to keep her sated even she could admit it wasn’t the same as a thick, tasty cock. Those, for the moment, were occupied by Link...but Zelda was already forming a plan.

As the evening went on and more guards fucked the cute little blonde - the boy one, not the princess - eventually the men tired themselves out and started to go home. Some of them took the time to bow to their ruler before they did, but the lion’s share were simply too exhausted to do much more than drag their heels towards the exit. The numbers dwindled while Link was fucked well into the night, and by the time the last guard had slipped to the door Link was a sticky, well-used mess. Laying flat on the stonework, his ass overflowing with cum, his breathing ragged and cream webbing across his lips and nose. He looked distantly towards the Princess Zelda and Mipha, who by that point had been allowed to stand up so she could properly pout with royal pussy juice across her fish lips.

“Ohh, that was lovely, Link!” Zelda purred, clapping her hands together and stepping forward. She looked up and down the young man’s naked and well-used form, studying his sticky frame, his messy hair, and most noticeably his still hard cock. “Right! You know what this means, yes? Since you used up all the good cocks in the caste...you’ve got to fill in for them now!”

Mipha’s eyes instantly lit up with excitement, and the Zora bounced forward to stand alongside Princess Zelda. She gave a wide, toothy grin as the two women loomed over Link, their hands stretching out as they moved to claim his sticky, sticky body. As Link whimpered and tried his best to cling to the floor, his slender, cum-filled body was yanked up into the shared grasp of the two women that had gone without cock for far, far too long. Their minds were burning with ideas, churning with wild thoughts of just what to do with Link now that they had him. As they sandwiched him in between their bodies, hands moving down to grasp and grope at his stiffening cock, they each leaned in and nibbled past his quivering throat while they breathed in the overwhelming scent of cock that lingered on his flesh. As Link stood twitching; his ass bubbling with cum that still dripped to the floor below, one of the two girls breathed out in a lusty, lusty voice.

“...ohh, I’m gonna lay so many eggs on the floor, you horny little fuckboy.” Mipha whispered, her voice hungry and hot. “You better get ready to fertilize them.”

“Eww, Mipha, gross.” Zelda sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s...that’s not what cocks are for.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Slut Link is basically my favorite thing to come out of video games since Sakura's schoolgirl skirt.
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write about lots of other cocks going into lots of other holes, y'know.


End file.
